Tobi uchiha
tobi was originaly a fake character created by the real tobi. tobi has revealed to be madara uchiha in the past, but that is actualy incorrect, madara uchiha is dead and tobi has merely copied madara's right eternal mangekyou eye. 'history' 'plot' during his time in the 3rd world crisis series, tobi has managed to fool everyone into beliving that he is madara uchiha. at the begining of the series, tobi wears his new mask for the first time. now the leader of what is left of the akatsuki, tobi posing as madara, joins forces with yahiko's kizu group knowing that they would eventualy disagree and start a war. the joint forces have destroyed the the villages hidden in the sand, cloud, mist and stone and retreived the village secret scrolls from all of those villages, tobi, yahiko, mabashi, kazue and sasuke must collect the scroll from the hidden leaf village. 'appearence' tobi's first appearence featured him in an akatsuki cloak and black pants, his hands covered and he had an orange mask with only one eye hole which was only on his left eye and had a spiral affect on the mask originating from the eye hole. his face was never revealed. he will ocasionaly wear a hood from underneath his cloak. before the outfit we have seen tobi wear, he wore a simple black cloak with the same length as the akatsuki cloak, but with a hood which he seemed to wear all the time back then, his hands were still covered but his mask had a different pattern to the spiral, the eye hole was still there but the patern was similar to sasuke's curse mark 1st state. 'abilities' sharingan tobi is of the uchiha clan and is able to activate a fully matured 3 tome sharingan and is able to use it to it's full capability. mangekyou sharingan altough currently unseen, tobi has stated that he has the ability of mangekyou sharingan. his mangekyou has a special ability, he can copy any jutsu or kekkei genkai, he has managed to copy the real madara uchiha's right eye during his battle with hashirama senju, although unable to copy his rinnegan stating that it was beyond the reach of his mangekyou sharingan. he has also shown the ability to give a select person or a few people powerful abilities, the more people, the less power, if only one person like nagato, they will have increadable power like the rinnegan, it is believed that this ability is due to his mangekyou sharingan. rinnegan implant because he hasn't the ability to copy the rinnegan, tobi toke the left eye of nagato, he decided to take the eye for 2 reasons, one because nagato had abused his powers and defied tobi, the second because tobi knew of the upcoming war befor yahiko and decided to get the power of the rinnegan to make sure he wins. during his battle with nagato, tobi was killed but as he knew he was going to have to put one of nagato's eyes into his own, he used the original izanagi and rendered his left eye forever sealed, then toke nagato's left eye and implanted it into his sealed eye. like nagato, tobi has managed to create the 6 paths, he created them from the corpses of 6 deceased jinchuriki, he implanted a small amout of their former tailed beasts chakra into each of them. time space manipulation tobi has a similar version of teleportation jutsu to minato's, he creates a swirl into his right eye and everything he wants gets sucked in, anything that passes through must go through tobi's pocket dimesion and then wherever tobi is or wants to go is where they come out. along with teleporting, tobi can become intagible, nothing can touch him, they mearly pass straight through him, but just as they can't touch him, he can't touch them although he can somehow manage to stay ontop of where he is standing. 'personality' 'spoilers'